Faucets are ubiquitous plumbing products that serve the basic purpose of delivering hot, cold, or mixed water from a water supply to a user. Some faucets, especially kitchen faucets, feature pull-down or pull-out spray mechanisms, which provide users with more flexibility in directing water output. A traditional pull-out faucet typically employs a weight to retract the faucet spray hose after the spray head is released. However, the weight oftentimes fails to fully retract the hose and return the spray head to its docking position. Some faucets also utilize magnets (attached to the spray head and to the spout tube) that, combined with the weight on the hose, act to fully dock the spray head after use. However, depending on where the weight is mounted on the hose, any length of the hose beyond the mounting location cannot be pulled out of the faucet spout.